Life Will Never Be The Same Arabella Jayne
by purpleflame6
Summary: Hermione had always known she was adopted, but never in her wildest dreams would she turn out to be the long lost Zabini daughter- Arabella Jayne. OOC!Disclaimer I own only like half the characters... you'll know which ones :P
1. A Telling off and A Dinner

**Life Will Never Be The Same- Arabella Jane**

**Chapter 1- A Telling off and A Dinner**

Today was just another, plain, boring day thought Hermione Granger lying on her single mattress staring around the newly painted light orange walls even though she didn't hate orange she didn't like it either. Hermione went to her small writing desk where she loved to sit and read and quickly wrote a short letter to the burrow asking if she could come and stay for the remainder of the summer holidays, she gave it to Guava her brand new owl she had received from all the members of the Order for making Head Girl this year.

As she sat down at the desk she had time to think about the upcoming holidays. I shouldn't be here for too long this time she thought as she hummed to her favorite song on her I-pod. Harry and Ron her best friends would rescue her from crazy Hilary. Hermione personally didn't think that she had done anything wrong to deserve being grounded once again, though her parents always were uptight when it came to their precious angelic daughter Hilary her twin sister Lena was a far second best in their eyes.

Both were eleven and it would be interesting to see what schools they would be placed in based on their grades. In recent years a new school system was introduced, one where your grades determined which school would accept you for the next semester. I had no doubt that Lena would do fine but Hilary on the other hand, well my parents may have a shock coming when the find out she flunked and has to repeat in a low grade school. Hahaha it was funny thinking about it. She couldn't blame her lack of success on anyone else this time, maybe then my parents might wake up to reality, she is the one who causes trouble in this family not Lena and I.

I had only gone down to the corner shop for about 10 minutes to by some bread and milk that they needed. Apparently Hilary had wanted to go to the shop as well, since I hadn't wanted the trouble of taking the brat, I have been grounded for a week on the charge of being un-thoughtful and selfish.

"ARGH! What's new!?"

Hermione sighed this was why she preferred to remain away from home. Everyone thought her life to be perfect. With loving parents and siblings and grades that would put some ministry officials to shame. And though from the outside looking in you would swear everything was fine Hermione knew better she was miserable and not because she was grounded but because her parents didn't seem to care what she did unless it affected the apple of their eyes her sister Hilary. They always made it completely clear that she wasn't really wanted even thought they had been the ones to adopt her! Well that was before the twins but still it wasn't fair.

"Why couldn't someone else have adopted me?"

She couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts for her final year and then move out to her own apartment so that she could have the life she wanted- one that wasn't dictated by the will of her manipulative younger spoiled brat of a sister. She would even ask Lena to move in too which would be a huge responsibility, but it was something that she and Helena had been discussing for quite some time now.

"HERMIONE- DINNER- HERMIONE NOW!" yelled her dad -from the dining room she guessed as it was too much hassle to come and get her.

She wasn't hungry, but to save arguments she went down anyway. On the way down she remembered that it hadn't always been this way, her parents had loved her and she had been treated as if she were a princess- that was until Hilary came along. Though she couldn't help but be thankful because through all the bad times after the twins birth, her and Lena had always had each other.

The other four members of her family were already seated and had already gotten half way through their food when I reached the dining room. They had started without her again. I sighed and took the only remaining chair between her two sisters where Hilary promptly started to pick at Lena's faults with each other. Her parents ate in silence glancing every now and then to watch Helena be tormented by Hilary with a smile on their faces for their little girl. I decided to say something when I saw Lena start to tear.

"Hilary, can't you just be quite for a change?"I asked having to raise my voice to be heard.

"NO!" Hilary snarled at me being the horror she was.

"Hermione, Hilary is only teasing Helena" my dad interjected with a warning tone.

Then because she wanted the attention back on her- not that she didn't get enough of it anyway- but Hilary decided to chuck a tantrum. I sat there with my eyes wide as she threw her remaining food-plate and all at my mother and then broke down 'fake crying'.

"She made me do it mommy- Evil Hermione and all her trouble magic!" she sobbed. "She's trying to make me seem bad- you HAVE to believe me!"

I could feel the anger growing with each word she said, I could feel my skin heating and flushing- she was going to pay the little lying wench. Hilary was such a manipulative little girl and in this moment I hated her.

"Hermione! What have we told you about using curses on your sister! What has she ever done to you?" hissed my mother.

"I didn't… she's… you… believe… Whatever" I huffed giving up the fight, my steam blew away. My comment earned me more disapproving looks from both my parents. The only one who seemed sorry for me was actually Helena she is the sweetest little girl- the complete opposite to her twin which is so cliché.

After the girls and my parents finished their meal they left the table and retired to the sitting room to watch Sea Patrol a new Australian drama which had started airing a few weeks back. When I was done I went to join them.


	2. Excuse and Letter

Life Will Never Be The Same- Arabella Jane

Chapter 2- Excuse and Letter

"Hermione, go wash up." Said her mother.

"Helena and I did it last night! Why can't Hilary do it this time?" I complained.

"You live under our roof, you eat our food, and it's not so much to ask that you clean up. Hilary's hands are too easily damaged to be doing the dishes we can't have her going around with disgusting dish hands now can we? No male will fancy her then and that would be all you fault" Replied my mother sneering at me.

"That is the most silly thing I've ever heard!?" I yelled in disbelief. What in the blazes! "She is 11 for goodness sake! How does that even register as an excuse?" This is stupid I thought to myself.

"That is enough young lady, treat your mother with respect." Her dad chided, coming into the conversation for the first time that morning.

"This family is unbelievable!" I muttered as I turned and went back into the kitchen to wash up. When I was about half way through putting the dishes away when Helena walked in and got herself a glass of water.

"I'm sorry Mione, I should have said something to back you up last night I know you didn't curse Hilary, and the fact she can say that just makes me so angry" she blurted out not looking in my direction but I could hear the frustration in her voice.

"It's ok she drives me up the wall too" I said reaching up to put the plates away in the top cupboard.

"So umm… what's it like at Hogwarts?" she asked nervously.

"It's great! There is so much going on and it loads of fun. You have to work hard too but there is so many things that muggles can't understand" I told her.

"Do you have sports?"

"Yea, it's called Quidditch"

"What's that?"

"I like that you're interested and all but… what's with all the questions?"

"I just wanted to know coz…" she broke off in mid sentence looking down at her shoes.

"Because…" I prompted her.

"I umm kind of got a letter from your school" she said softly.

"What?" I said so shocked mouth hanging open.

"I can show you if you like…" she was still looking at her shoes. And I was so curious and shocked that Dumbledore would be writing to my little sister.

Helena and I ran up the stairs to her room, her quickly going to her desk and pulling out an official Hogwarts letter. She handed it to me and I read it out loud.

**Dear Miss Helena Granger,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

"OMG!!!" I screamed excitedly and gave her a super big bear hug.

"I can't believe it either! It just arrived last night" Helena gushed.

"I got my letter saying that I was Head Girl but this is way better news! We can send the reply with Guava. I'm so happy that you got a letter- wait did Hilary?"

"No she didn't, she knows something's up though"

I laughed because she is so horrible I couldn't wait to see the look on her face. I sent both mine and Helena's reply of acceptance for the upcoming Hogwarts year together. As I did that Pig came twittering in and dropped a letter from Ron and his family.

**Mione, **

**Of course you can come to the Burrow. We are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow we'll meet you at the leaky Cauldron. Hope you can come.**

**Love Ron **

**Ps. Harry got here this morning.**

"So Lena, you want to go shopping for school stuff?" I asked Helena

"Boy do I ever! Wait where do I go?"

"Don't worry I'll show you. We will go about 10am tomorrow ok" I reassured her

"Ok Thanks so much Mione" she said with a yawn.

"Bed time I think. Sweet dreams" I said goodnight.

I had never heard of two muggle born siblings before and made a mental note to ask when we meet up with the Weasley's at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow.


	3. Diagon Alley

**A/N: Well this is Exciting. I hope that so far you readers are enjoying my little story. Please LetLife Will Never me know what you think. **

**Life Will never Be The Same- Arabella Jayne**

**Chapter 3- Diagon Alley**

The next morning Hermione woke to her alarm clock buzzing in her ear.

"Time to get up" I said mumbling to myself.

"Are you awake sleepy head? Time to get up and go shopping!" asked Helena peering around my door.

"Oh yea, where is Mum and Dad?" I asked still groggy from sleep.

"Down stairs eating breakfast" she said sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Down stairs… as in waiting for the mail to see school offers?" I said chuckling.

"Yep, I feel sorry for them really, Hilary's scores are going to be a disappointment to them."

"They should be over the moon with yours even though you have already accepted Hogwarts offer. It's a bit dumb anyhow that you have to start competing for the better school places so young in life" I said.

"You sound so old!" Lena started laughing at me so I wacked her playfully with my pillow.

"Everyone is different. Now com on let me get dressed so we can get shopping" I jumped out of bed and got a change of clothes from my trunk- which I hadn't unpacked as I knew I wouldn't be here long. Had a quick shower and practically ran into Hilary as she came running around the corner and down the stair. I followed her down into the kitchen where I told my parents about how Helena had to get school supplies.

"How do you even know what she'll need the mail has only just arrived." Asked my dad peering over his paper and coffee.

"Didn't she tell you that Hogwarts offered her a place and she accepted to start on September 1st?"

"Helena is this true?" my mother questioned.

"Yea, I'm so excited about it! From all the stories I've heard it's going to be swell!"

"Well I guess that your father and I will have to take time off work to get your things" my mother said with emphasis on have.

"No Mum I'm going to take her as I know where everything is, I think Helena did exceptionally well to get such a school offer to attend Hogwarts and all Hilary got was a big fat FAIL. Well I suppose that the odds were that you wouldn't have 3 intelligent children" I was so angry that mum hadn't even congratulated Helena or even said well done, some mother she was! Completely favoring Hilary and ignoring Lena and me- what a horrible woman. We left after that and made our way to central London.

We walked along the street and stopped outside the Leaky Cauldron I motioned for Helena to enter ahead of me and followed her in. As always there was an odd assortment of characters that graced the well known Tavern. I said hi to Tom as we made our way to the back where I proceeded to open the gate to Diagon Alley. Helena gasped when she saw the street for the first time.

"It's so colourful, and busy, and large how do you not get lost?" she asked me.

"With years of exploring and a whole bunch of wizards showing me around." I told her.

"Let's have a look at your list…pretty much the same as mine was" I said glancing down the list.

_**Uniforms**_

_**Plain Black Work Robes X 3**_

_**Plain Black Pointed Hat X 1**_

_**Dragon Hide Protective Gloves X 1**_

_**Winter Cloak Black Silver Fastenings X 1**_

"We will have to go to Madame Malkin's"

_**Set Books**_

_**Standard Book of Spells Grade 1**_

_**History of Magic**_

_**Magical Theory**_

_**A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration**_

_**1000 magical herbs and Fungi**_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions**_

_**Fantastic Beasts and where to find them**_

_**The Dark Forces**_

"Mine are still in good shape and I don't need them this year, you can have those butt we can still go to Flourish and Blotts because you would love Hogwarts; A History. Tells you a lot about the school and other little bits of information that may come in handy"

_**Other Equipment**_

_**1 X Wand**_

_**1 X Cauldron**_

_**1 X glass set phials**_

_**1 X Telescope**_

_**1X Brass Scale**_

"So Ollivanders, Equips and the Apothecary and we'll make a stop at Eeylops Emporium too on the way back- Now lets get to Gringotts before the lunch rush"

It took them nearly all day but as they wandered around browsing through the shops they had everything they could even possibly need all paid for by their wonderful Uncle Albert in America. They had meet up with Harry and Ron and spent the day together mostly in the broom shop where a new model had been released. Lena seemed to enjoy just looking around trying to take in all the sights. Ron had told them that Molly was having a get together at 6 pm and it was close to that time now so they rushed to get back to the Leaky Cauldron on time to floo to The Burrow.

When the four arrived a party was in full progress Mione introduced Lena to everyone she knew. Then sought out Professor McGonagall and asked her about the strange occurrence.

"Is it likely to have two muggleborns that are sisters?"

"This would be the first time as far as I'm aware. It is strange, though not unexpected it may be because of your circumstance. " Professor McGonagall was accepted the tale I told her of my parents using artificial insemination for the twins because she couldn't get pregnant again after me. It was a muggle procedure and so she never asked questions and that became the official story that spread through the Hogwarts rumor mill.

"I however suggest that you talk to professor Dumbledore the next time you can." She added before her attention was deflected by Fred and George exploding something.

"Thanks."

They all had a wonderful time talking and laughing till late in the night when Helena started to yawn and they decided to head to bed.

"Thank you Mione for the best day ever!"

Hermione just smiled "Goodnight Lena"


	4. Lessons and Change

**A/N Well This is chapter four and i am only just getting the hang of these A/N's.**

**I would like to say a huge thank you to all those who have read my story.**

**And a massive thanks to HarryismyHeroicsavior and HopeInHell for their reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter. Wish I did though.**

**Please read and Review!**

**Life Will Never Be The Same- Arabella Jane**

**Chapter 4- Lessons and Change**

The summer holidays were flying by once she and Lena had moved to the Burrow, too fast for her liking. That morning Harry had offered to teach Lena to fly using a broom, something that I would never do as I hated heights. So Ron, Ginny, Lena and I went out to the field across from the Burrow and Ginny showed Lena the Basic mounts and hover techniques that were too boring for me to concentrate on as I had no interest in flying. Soon after Harry and Luna joined us. While Harry started his lesson how to control the broom and the rules of Quidditch, Luna and I discussed the upcoming year. After a few failed attempts she could play the position of chaser and though she gained a few minor bruises she kept on flying.

"She is a natural flyer" Harry observed landing next to us.

"Just like you huh?" I laughed, this was the first time in ages that Harry and I had talked face to face.

"Yea, she could even out do me with practice." He laughed.

"I love her but that would never happen Harry." I replied.

"Hey did you get that letter that I put on the desk in your room? It arrived after you went to bed last night, something from the Zabini's I think, well from the envelope's seal anyway" he asked causally, I however knew that he was bursting with curiosity to know.

"No I didn't."

___________________________________________

When we all went in for Lunch I took my time eating trying to figure out what the Zabini's were writing to me about. It wasn't until afterwards when everyone else's attention were fully focused on a game of Wizard Chess in full swing that I had the chance to make my way up to the room I shared with Ginny and Lena to find this letter.

It was there right where Harry had said he put it. It looked a bit daunting, the huge big black envelope with my name written in a fancy handwriting in silver. The letter looked expensive as would anything that came from a rich pureblood family but I was scared to open it in fear of what was inside. For the longest time I sat there staring at the envelope not touching it just staring until I got frustrated with myself for being so silly, it was just a letter for goodness sake.

I took a deep breath, picked up the envelope turned it over and broke the seal. On the top of the page the Zabini Family crest was printed at the centre top of the page with the motto:

Il Bellezza Dentro; Il Material Noi Altri Ammirare Altissimo. –

"The Beauty Within; The Thing We Admire Most." I muttered. Must be to do with the whole pureblood ego thing they have going on I thought.

The letter read:

**Dear Miss Hermione Granger,**

**There is no easy way to say this but we have reason to believe that you are our long lost daughter whom was kidnapped almost 15 years to this day. If you are our daughter then the glamour charm placed upon you will lift within 24 **

**hours and we would very much like to get to know you. It would be wonderful if you could keep us updated so if you are our darling little Arabella Jayne we can make arrangements to suit you.**

**With kind regards,**

**Lawrence and Rosemarie Zabini.**

**p.s. We can't wait to meet you, though Mum and Dad say not to get our hopes up-- but Blaise has told us all about you and how you are incredibly smart you are and we are sure you would fit right in with this clan! We know you really are our sister AJ.**

**With much love,**

**Aleks and Rani Zabini. Oh and Blaise too!**

What? They have to be pulling my leg! I know I'm adopted but to be stolen! This is just some foul, nasty prank!

"I can't be a Zabini!" What's going to happen to Lena? I tried telling myself it wasn't true but the more I thought about it the more sense it made and the more I wanted it to be. It couldn't happen could it? Now I really had to speak to Dumbledore!

Once Dumbledore arrived I asked if I could have a chat privately and he agreed. We walked out to the bench in the garden; I showed him the letter and waited for his opinion.

"Well this is unexpected." He muttered under his breath

"Sure is" I breathed out heavily.

"You can either see if the change occurs first or accept that you are their daughter without question. Alternatively you could speak to your muggle parents and see if they could shed some light on the current situation"

Thinking about the fact I could have been stolen from my true parents was obscure but also exciting about the possibilities. There was only two weeks remaining of the holidays once I found out for sure if I was a Zabini it would be expected that I would want to get to know them. It would have to mean leaving Lena and that she would know she wasn't really my little sister I had protected growing up.

"I think I'm going to wait and see what happens. I don't want to hurt Lena anymore than necessary." I informed him. To tell her I was leaving her to fend for herself against Hilary would upset her beyond measure. We had always been together and though I was sure we still would be, it would never be the same.

"That is very caring of you to take her feelings into consideration, however don't forget that yours matter too." Dumbledore told me with one last glance, he was gone.

He may have a point but I had to protect Lena's best interest firstly, that's the way it had always been.

I fell asleep knowing that the change would come, whether I wanted it to or not. Those who had lost children, husbands, wives, mothers, fathers, brothers and sisters to this war would be among the first to cross loyalties in order to protect the remaining ones they love.

The Zabini's may only be the first to do so.

**A/N Again I ask Please Review!**


	5. Truth Revealed

**A/N: Hello, it has been a couple of days since my last update and I hope that so far you are all enjoying the story so far pleas read and review. You opinions and comments are greatly appreciated.**

**Life Will Never Be The Same- Arabella Jayne**

**Chapter 5- Truth Revealed.**

I had dreamed that night that I was a Zabini, but I hadn't prepared myself for the shock I felt when I woke that morning. Both Lena and Ginny were awake and they sat staring at me with their mouths open.

"What?" I asked.

"Umm… Mione… ah… What happened?" Lena spluttered out.

"Lena what are you talking about?" I wish they would stop staring. Ginny got up and left the room. About a minute later she returned with a mirror and just held it up without saying a word. I gasped.

I looked nothing like I had when I closed my eyes the night before. No longer did I have my big mousy brown busy mane but lovely long wavy dark locks that had grown down to my waist. My eyes had changed from the brown to a bright sparkling blue and it looked as if I had paled slightly, to give me a stunning contrast between my hair and skin.

"OMG!" I breathed.

"What's going on Mione?" They both asked simultaneously.

I retrieved the letter I had received the night before and turned to show them. However I didn't want to repeat myself over and over again so instead.

"If you could get dressed and get everyone else to meet me down stairs in the living room in 15 minutes I'll explain everything then, ok?"

Ginny left without another word Lena looked at me hard trying to figure out what I was going to tell them all for a few seconds longer then hurried out of the room.

The 15 minutes flew by so fast I couldn't even think about anything before I knew what had happened, I was at the bottom of the stairs. I held my breathe as I entered the room. All the eyes were on me, I could see the curiosity and then looks of complete confusion crossed their faces as they regarded my appearance. I noticed that I had shaped up a bit giving me more curves which ment that my clothes that once fitted comfortably now were tighter and you could practically see everything- well not everything but I could see what Fred and George alike were thinking.

"Wow! Mione, when did you get so ho..i mean beautiful?" this came from Ron.

"Gee, thanks Ron." I muttered.

"He didn't mean that you weren't before but what happened?" Harry reassured me.

"Well that letter you told me about, the one from the Zabini's? It appears that 15 years ago they had a daughter that was kidnapped and they have had a theory that I could be that daughter. As you can see for yourselves- I am."

It took a moment for the information to be digested then all the questions started. Ones that I couldn't answer like what was going to happen about my living arrangements during and if I would be re-sorted or even if I would still be their friend. The last question was easy to answer.

"I can't believe that you would all think that I would all of a sudden not love you all! You have been there for me so much over the years and even if my appearance and name have changed- I having not!"

"Do you want to meet them?" Lena said in a small voice. Through out this entire time it was the first that she had said anything.

"I would like to- very much" looking at her hard trying to get her to understand how I was feeling. At this she got up and basically ran from the room. I followed.

I found Lena outside on the same bench Dumbledore and I had talked yesterday. She was gazing down at the ground and didn't look up when I sat down next to her. I heard her sniff and I wrapped my arms around her we stayed like that for a while. I don't know how long we stayed like that which is cliché but I really didn't notice the time pass.

"Lena, I'm always going to be there for you I hope that you know that. I love you so much and no one else can take that love away." I said as I gently rocked her.

When her eyes rose to meet mine I could see that they were red and puffy.

"I'm sorry I am being so selfish, but… Mione, what if you do meet them and you don't want to come back!?" she sobbed.

"Lena you will always be my sister and I want to protect and be there all the time. But once you go to Hogwarts you won't need me as much. This is something I have to do for me." She sighed in response.

"I know and I am happy for you really I am."

"I know that."

"You should go back in and face your fans" she giggled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" I said horrified.

"You can't tell me that when you walked in you didn't notice them! Fred, George, Ron, and even Harry all had their mouths open!" Lena thought this was funny and was laughing now.

"My appearance must have shocked them." It was a reasonable excuse I thought. She was still laughing.

"ah-ha whilst drooling and eyeing you up. I'm sure."

"Whatever." I huffed.

When we entered the living room again everyone was discussing how if I wanted we could arrange a meeting at Hogwarts so there would be no risk of attack from others. It took quite a long time to organize everything and the invite was sent. It was during lunch that the reply came.

I read the letter out loud as there was no reason not to. The same motto was printed at the top as before,

**Il Bellezza Dentro; Il Material Noi Altri Ammirare Altissimo.**

"What does that mean?" Lena asked.

"It's Italian meaning The Beauty Within; The Thing We Admire Most. It's their family motto, I don't know why though" I told her anticipating her next question I continued to read.

**To our dearest Arabella if we may call you that,**

**We would be delighted to meet you tomorrow, Dumbledore's office was a very smart choice as not all of our acquaintances (Death Eaters) know about your existence.**

**We would also like it if you would bring the Weasley's along as they are your family and Mr. Potter as well. We believe that some issues need to be sorted between certain people of our social circles before we can truly start to get to know you.**

**Till tomorrow then,**

**With much love your excited family,**

**Lawrence, Rosemarie, Aleks, Blaise and Rani Zabini.**

"Till tomorrow then"


	6. Through Different Eyes

**A/N: Sorry it has been so very long since the last I updated. I have been so busy getting into university, family issues and work- it has been a nonstop mega fast ride. I apologize for the length of this chapter or lack of. I would like to thank all those readers that like my story and are tracking it! So I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Please review with idea's as to what you would like to see happen as I'm sort of making it up as I go! **

Chapter 6- Through different eyes.

"Do please come in." Called Dumbledore.

I entered the room with Harry and the Weasley's behind me.

The headmaster hadn't changed his office in the time that I had known him so it was quite a shock to see the room dimly lit and very dark with shadows everywhere when it normally was the brightest room in the castle. My attention shifted to all the eyes that seemed to gleam out of the shadows, this under normal circumstances would have freaked me out however these gazes seemed more curious than deadly.

"I'm Rosemarie Zabini and this is Lawrence" said a woman as she emerged from the closest chair.

She was tall I discovered and beyond beautiful, with her chocolate brown waves that reached just below her shoulder blades and the brightest blues eyes that seemed to sparkle like gems. Then I saw that her eyes as beautiful as they were held tears. Those tears spilled over when she lurched towards me and enveloped me in a massive bear like hug. My tears fell down my face and I could hear and feel others coming around me and it was like I had found where I belonged. With these people I felt as if that hole in my heart that all adopted children have (or so I've heard) had finally been filled.

I hadn't noticed that in return I had embraced them in the same way until Dumbledore interrupted.

"Shall we start?"

"Sorry Dumbledore, we are a bit overwhelmed!" Lawrence informed him- though by the way we all had water trails down our faces it wasn't really needed.

Out of know where enough chairs for every one appeared and we all took seats. It was like one of the AA group meetings. We were told to stand up and introduce ourselves.

"Hello, as I said before I am Rosemarie but most refer to me as Rose."

"Good day to you all, I'm Lawrence or you can call Pa" he was a handsome man with jet black hair, wide brown eyes and strong features.

The next was a boy (well young man) who looked exactly like a younger version of his father who introduced himself as Aleks.

"I'm Blaise" he was the one I really felt I had the most powerful connection with. On reflection it doesn't seem as strange as he is my twin after all.

"And I'm Rani! OMG! Can't believe it's really you!" the younger girl had dark brow curls that bounced as she practically jumped up and down in her seat. She might be around the same age as Lena I thought.

"This is my sister Helena who was accepted to attend Hogwarts when term starts back"

"Oh WOW! Me too!!" Rani yelled out.

"Rani, please do calm yourself" said a familiar drawl

Malfoy Senior. Great! What was he doing here?

"Now before you jump to conclusions, I suggest that you hear me out" All eyes stayed on the Malfoy's however attention had shifted the person who had spoke- Dumbledore.

"Both the Malfoy's and Zabini's are spies for the Order. They have been for many years, since before you youngsters were born in fact."

"The only one that is truly dedicated to Voldermort is Bella." Narcissa Malfoy said.

"Though from where I am that completely understandable as your sisters a lunatic" interjected Lucius.

"She is NOT!" defended Narcissa.

"Your right Mum, she just has a lot of loose screws" Malfoy Jr. kidded.

It was the strangest thing I had seen not that Malfoy had insulted his aunt and his mother though it completely hilarious, but because they were acting as if they were a normal family.

Who would have or could have thought it possible it was like seeing through different eyes.

**A/N: Please review!! I'll try update soon!!**


	7. Solving Issues

**A/N: I am so sorry that it has taken an age to update this story! So let's just continue shall we…**

**Chapter 7- Solving Issues.**

"Now I understand that this story has to be told so that everyone is up to speed sort-a-speak." Dumbledore interrupted.

**Flash Back 15 Years…**

**Rose POV**

"You sure you don't want anything to eat hunny? Come on sweet heart you have to eat something. Open wide for Mummy." Rose cooed at a stubborn Arabella.

A chuckle could be heard from the door way, there Lawrence stood watching his wife trying to feed his daughter while her twin brother Blaise was fast asleep in his high chair.

"So she still hasn't eaten anything in the last hour then." He smiled.

"NO! She is just as stubborn as you! Goodness help her." Rose exclaimed.

"Come on love, we are going to be late if we don't leave now. I am sure that Perry can finish feeding Bell and put the twins to bed." He said coming up behind Rose and giving her a hug.

"Aleks is at his friends and you have left a text book of instructions in every room of the house just in case something happens."

"I have NOT left a text book of instructions in every room! Just most of them…" Rose interjected sheepishly.

"Rose it's only five hours at a fundraising gala less than fifteen minutes away" he continued.

"I know it's just you go to the ministry every day. I stay home and this is the first time that I'll be away from them for more than half an hour." She sighed in defeat.

"Everything will be fine" Lawrence assured his wife_._

_**Perry's POV**._

After the Zabini's had left she set to the task of putting the children to bed. Perry loved her casual job as the babysitter for the Zabini's, true it wasn't always easy but it didn't happen often and tonight was the longest that Mrs. Zabini would be away.

Arabella had just settled and she was exhausted. Never had she met a child as stubborn as young Arabella and it was just her luck that when a knock came at the door that it woke the little girl woke up.

"Sorry, did I just wake her up?" Asked her sister.

Perry had been told by Rose that they were trying a new technique to settle the toddler, which required the child to cry themselves to sleep. Perry couldn't stand the crying and she wanted to enter the room to calm the child but the manual was very specific in its instructions. Her sister came around and together they studied for their upcoming theoretical magic test, this took her mind off Bells and allowed her to tune out all the crying.

Arabella had been on the point of screaming the manor down so she was thankful that she had placed a silencing charm on the room Blaise was sleeping so he wouldn't be disturbed. It was forty five minutes later when the screaming suddenly stopped. It was strange that the child had all of a suddenly gone silent and she tip toed to the door to listen in. when she heard nothing she slowly pushed the door open just enough to see the cot in which Arabella had been put in. She couldn't see the little girl and opened the door fully so that light fully shined onto the bed.

Panic started to set in and she flicked on the light and called out Arabella's name the girl was gone. Where is she? I can't believe that I have lost her! Her sister came into the room to see what had happened and that was when she realized that the window was open where as previously it had been closed. Oh My GOODNESS! NO THIS CAN'T BE REAL!! Perry made a frantic floo to the Zabini's and they arrived home in a flash along with their closest friends the Malfoy's.

**Rose POV**

This can't be happening! Her heart was beating so hard, it felt as though she was having a heart attack.

"ARABELLA! BELLA! SWEETHEART! WHERE ARE YOU?" she cried frantically running from room to room causing destruction as she went.

Together the group searched high and low through the entire manor, though their poor little Arabella Jayne was nowhere to be found. Rose had never cried so much in her life. The officials were called in and investigations started, this was when they were delivered news by a taunter [A/N like a howler].

DEAR, OH, DEAR

WHAT TO DO?

WELL I DON'T THINK THAT I SHOULD PUNISH THE PRECIOUS GIRL FOR YOUR MISTAKES!

I THINK THAT JUST BY TAKING YOUR LITTLE PRINCESS YOU WILL LEARN YOUR LESSON.

I TOLD YOU NOT TO CROSS ME LAWRENCE!

NOW LOOK WHO HAS TO PAY…

ROSEMARIE WAS ALWAYS BEAUTIFUL YOU DON'T DESERVE HER

AND YOU DON'T DESERVE MY BEAUTIFUL ARABELLA.

Their hearts had never felt so heavy.

**End of Flash Back**

"We had some idea of who had taken you that night, but his memory had been wiped clean he didn't even know how to walk or talk. Nothing could be proved. We never stopped looking for you" Lawrence explained.

"We are so sorry. Perry never forgave herself for letting you be taken." Rose admitted in a sad tone.

"Where is she now? I could go there and tell her everything is fine and that it wasn't her fault!" Arabella replied hopefully.

"We tried many, many times over the years but she has just become worse, she is in St. Mungo's intensive care for the psychologically unstable" It was Aleks that spoke.

"What was it that you were supposed to have done?" Asked Lena.

"I stole his girlfriend." Said Lawrence his head shaking in disbelief.

"Ridiculous! I was never his girlfriend to start with the arrogance of him! Though I kind of feel pity towards him now. He recovered from his amnesia then joined Voldermort. On one mission he refused to kill the party intended and decided to try and go into hiding. He paid greatly for it in the end well… we know what happens when you defy the Dark Lord… It was painful to watch" Rosemarie told them. Shivers ran down everyones spines.

The 'bonding' session continued for what was hours but she felt as though it ended too soon. Once we had all put our prejudice's aside, everyone realized that we were all alike in some way.

"I would like to say sorry for my behavior over the last six years." Began Draco.

"It's OK, honestly Malfoy."

"It's Draco, and no it's not OK. I was a complete knob head. Harry I actually admire your courage, Bells your extremely intelligent and Weasley… well you know…umm you're not that bad… I guess"

The entire group burst out at the awkwardness that hung in the air between Draco and Ron. It was so funny and I knew that Ron and Draco held a deeply embedded dislike for one another, but that would change over time. The Weasley's and I were a family as were the Malfoy's and Zabini's. As I was a Zabini, that made us one big happily if slightly dysfunctional family.

Dumbledore sat patiently in his large throne like chair and waited for the laughter to cease.

"Now all that is to be decided lies with you" he said looking at me.

"Could you come and live with us?" Rani asked with her face lighting up.

"I would love too!" I blurted out.

But then I remembered one thing.

"Could Lena come too?"

The Zabini's all stole glances at one another and then simultaneously replied:

"Of course! The more the merrier!"

"What can we call you? Would you stick with Hermione, or become Arabella?" Blasie questioned.

"Well to be honest, I like Arabella more. So I was wondering, how did I end up being raised by muggle's who also had a magical child?"

"Because umm… well we don't know, do you?" Narcissa asked Lawrence.

"No idea. Dumbledore?"

"I wouldn't even know where to start looking for the answer."

Lena spoke up then

"I know what it was that brought me and Mione together"

"What?" everyone asked at once.

"My good luck!"

We laughed and I gave Lena the biggest hug I could manage.

"That it was."


	8. Later

**A/N: Heyy, sorry About the massively long wait for this chapter and since I have kind of lost interest in the story I'm going to try and wrap up all the loose ends and finish off the story in this chapter—Sorry to all who wanted this to continue. Thank you for the reviews and feel free to tell me if you didn't like it. It's the only way I know what to improve on. Thank you Once Again **** IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS THEN I MAY CONCIDER DOING A SEQUEL ABOUT THE MALFOY FAMILY.**

Chapter 8: Later

It struck me today that it had been years since I remembered the day my life change forever. The day I found out I was Arabella Jayne Zabini. The same day Draco, out of the blue had proposed because he had always admired and loved me. I seemed to just fit right in with my new family, loving the new found security that came along with finding others that care more for you than themselves. A year later, the battle for freedom of the wizarding world began. I had been seventeen at the time. Harry had met wand to wand with Voldermort. He won and Voldermort was defeated, the wizarding world rejoiced. The Malfoy's had played their part until the end where they unexpectedly to the other Death Eaters turned and wiped out majority of the enemy.

In the battle I lost everyone: my parents Rosemarie, Lawrence, my brothers Aleks and Blaise, my sister Ranni and my beloved Lena. I never felt so alone, had it not been for Draco, I would have been completely lost. Draco had come to me with the news of my family and how Bellatrix had been responsible but now lay dead in the feild, he held and comforted me as my world crumbled around me. I think that was the turning point of our relationship, from that day on we were closer and although we had been engaged, it was the first time that I truly felt what it was to love someone else with all my heart and be loved in return. It may have been because he was one of the few people that still connected me to my lost family. Maybe I just needed someone there, whilst Harry and Ron celebrated along with the rest of Hogwarts that night. The reason is still unknown to me even now, although I am grateful for finding such a wonderful and loving husband.

Even through all that had happened all the 7th years sat their NEWTS. I once again got an Outstanding and was offered a high paid job at the Ministry (which I accepted). It took a long time for me to move on from the massive loss I received during the war, having Draco helped me through. Although I had only known them for a short time the Zabini's had become a part of me and I of them. Their portraits hang in the halls of Malfoy Manor in memory of their bravery and of the love they evoked in everyone they met.

"Mum? Are you alright?" Asked my eldest son

"Yes, I was just lost in thought" I replied.

"We are going to be late for the train" he reminded me.

"Ok, go get your sisters and we will go" I sighed looking up at the large canvas that held the first and last professional picture of the Zabini clan. Then looking around at all the pictures that hung on walls, and sat on every possible surface my life, my future, my family: my wonderful husband Draco, my eldest son Blaise and my two daughters Aleks and Lena Ranni.

**A/N: XX thanks for reading, I hope that your not to disappointed.**


End file.
